About Wuxiaworld
WuxiaWorld Wuxiaworld.com, owned by Wuxiaworld Limited, was founded in December of 2014 by RWX, a passionate fan of Wuxia novels. It quickly rose to prominence as the largest Chinese-to-English novel translation platform in the world. Ranked by Alexa as one of the top 2000 websites in the United States, and with millions of pageviews per day, Wuxiaworld has become a brand name in Chinese-to-English novel translation excellence. Many of Wuxiaworld’s translators originally cut their teeth on Wuxia classics such as novels by Louis Cha and Gulong, and have since moved on more modern Xianxia, Qihuan, and Xuanhuan novels, such as Coiling Dragon (盘龙), I Shall Seal the Heavens (我欲封天), Martial God Asura (修罗武神), and more. Wuxiaworld Limited enjoys a strong, collaborative relationship with original rights holders such as 17k.com, and will be expanding into the e-publishing business in 2016. The translators of Wuxiaworld are driven by an abiding passion for Chinese fiction, and we continue to look for more opportunities to expand the reach of popular Chinese culture and fiction into the Western world. Current Translators RWX: RWX, the original founder of Wuxiaworld, is a lover of Wuxia, aka Chinese martial arts fiction (Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon is an example of ‘Wuxia’). It was the love of Wuxia which propelled RWX to study and improve his Chinese, and he credits it with many positive influences in his life. The name RWX comes from the character Ren Woxing, from a novel by popular Chinese wuxia writer Jinyong. Although the first book which he translated is 盘龙, a ‘Xianxia’ type novel (aka a novel that blends Daoist magic with martial arts), in the long run, he is sure that he will translate more stories of either Wuxia or Xianxia! As of November 24, RWX was the first to complete a massive webnovel, Coiling Dragon, and is now on a quasi-break. Deceptioning: A Taiwanese-American milk tea lover born and raised in California. A fan of all things martial arts, he came to love Wuxia after the many films, such as Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. The manhua for Zhan Long had caught his eye and kicked off his hobby for translating Chinese web novels. Despite not being familiar with simplified Chinese, he is still managing. Somehow. Please support him with his novels at both GravityTales.com and qualiteatranslations.wordpress.com. LittleShanks: LittleShanks is the moderator of the r/noveltranslations. He first got his first exposure to Chinese novels through Coiling Dragon. As the former editor of Martial God Asura, he was encouraged to start translating by Flowerbridgetoo, other friends, and translators. His favorite author is Fenglin Tianxia, and thus translated a chapter from Otherworldly Evil Monarch and translated another one of his works for a brief time as a first project. Due to various circumstances, he decided on a new project—Rebirth of the Thief Who Roamed the World—from a genre that seemed to be losing popularity amidst Chinese translations. LittleShanks is currently working on: Rebirth of the Thief Who Roamed the World. Team Pika: I like fried chicken Team Pika is currently working on: Demon Hunter and Perfect World Alyschu: Growing up with the fabulous Journey to the West (1986) TV series as a child, alyschu is an avid reader of anything fantasy related and it didn’t take long for her to stumble upon a fabulous Japanese translation community which gave her more adventures to devour. Even though alyschu did not know a lick anything resembling moonrunes from Japan except kanji, she found out that translating Chinese fantasy web novels wasn’t as hard as she thought, and it didn’t take long before her magnetic personality ensnared others who wished to support her dreams of worldwide love & joy. Go read more novel translations inspired by love & joy at moonbunnycafe.com! Come join alyschu on the road to love & joy by clicking on the hamster! Support Alyschu&Co here by sharing love & joy to everyone around you! Deathblade(for YouTube Channel): Deathblade was born and raised in San Diego, California. Growing up, he was always interested in Asian culture and of course, kung fu movies. In the year 2000, the movie Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon came out, and that was the first wuxia movie he ever saw. It really sparked his interest in Chinese culture, and in wuxia, so he went online looking for wuxia books to read and found SPCNET.TV and other translation sites. He picked the screen name “Deathblade” because that was his StarCraft BattleNet handle at the time. In 2009, Deathblade started studying Mandarin, and then actually moved to China and has been there ever since. He has translated several wuxia novels; 7 Killers, Heroes Shed No Tears, Dragon King With Seven Stars, and Kung Fu. etvolare: Eccentric fantasy, scifi and xianxia bookworm who’s also a practical romanticist. Frequently called “etvo” by the online community or some variation of ‘fluff’, she currently resides in Taiwan. She used to work in finance/banking, but has now made books her full-time job. etvo translates Sovereign of the Three Realms and Return of the Swallow. Previous works include Doomed to be Cannon Fodder and Great Demon King Etvolare is currently working on: Sovereign of Three Realms (三界独尊) Xiao Lai: Xiao Lai was born in Miami, Florida, the land of crocodiles and swamp people, and is fairly certain he is one of the latter. From a young age Chinese culture was an influence on his life, born from terribly dubbed kung fu movies – an origin story many of you undoubtedly share. He’s lived in China for ten years, married an incredible Chinese woman and has since graduated from medical school with a degree in Acupuncture and TuiNa massage. All of his classes were entirely in Chinese. His name, Xiao Lai, is a condensed version of his real Chinese name. Roughly translated, it means Little Reliable, or Little Bastard (largely depending on who you ask – which elicits no end of cackling laughter when I’m introduced as Doctor Lai.). Thyaeria: Thyaeria here~ Born in Malaysia and raised in Singapore. Was addicted to Anime and Manga until a year ago where I start reading Novels. Legendary Moonlight Sculptor was his first novel and CD’s his first Chinese Novel and also inspired him to start translating! Ruze: Ruze is the head translator over at Radiant Translations. After discovering He-Man’s translations of Stellar Transformations, Ruze got hooked on Chinese novels. Afterwards, Ruze decided to regain his lost Chinese proficiency as well as give back to the community by translating. Radiant Translations is a group of passionate translators that translates as often as they can. Due to their love of Chinese web novels, they’ve gradually gathered together to form Radiant translations Rex: Rex was born in China and moved to California, USA when he was around nine. He grew interested in reading these novels around the summer of 2015, after reading the Doulou Dalu manhua, then discovered the novel, which lead to a chain reaction where he ended up finding Wuxiaworld because of Battle Through the Heavens. He ended up reading everything on Wuxiaworld in about a month. Later he decided to try translating something for others to enjoy. Upon finding out that Renegade Immortal (Xian Ni) was dropped, he decided to pick it up for everyone to continue reading. His good friend Lucas helps him edit the chapters, and the two have been working together on translating. Yeow & Law: We’re a two-man translating, editing and TLC’ing team (with random and occasional help from others) who decided to pick up our beloved Wu Dong Qian Kun a few months back in June or July. We both hail from the sunny island of Singapore and are coincidentally both Chinese (insert your shocked expressions here). We’ve always loved reading fantasy genre stories and it’s a joy for us to share WDQK with so many people (<3 you dear readers) To end this off, feel free to leave a comment on any of our pages or posts to help us improve on the quality of our translations or maybe leave a wonderful thank-you that always brighten ups our days or just anything you want to say in general (the internet is one of the freest places after all~) Bao: Born in Vietnam and living in the United States at the moment. My first exposure to Wuxia was Return of the Condor Heroes with Andy Lau. Ever since then, I’ve consumed most Chinese literature ranging from the Three Kingdoms to the common web novels. My editor is Nahct and we work on all of our series together. I started translating after recommending Coiling Dragon in English to a friend who couldn’t read Chinese/Viet; after that, I decided to translate to show him one of the coolest and unique novel in my opinion after having read so many, Emperor’s Domination. OMA: OMA, 20s, Human. Bloodline: Singaporean. Strength: Potato. Agility: Potato, Vitality: Potato, Spiritual Force: 10 regular chapters weekly, Magic Power: Patreon (magic power is in synchronisation with spiritual force). Status: WMW . InVader: Born and raised in Malaysia, InVader is a full-time translator who works hard on producing quality work with the help of his editor. He has always been exposed to the Chinese language in the wonderfully diverse melting pot that is Malaysia and finally decided to start translating himself with the encouragement of his friends and family. Though he never paid much heed to the Chinese teachers in school, he has, through hard work and self-interest, taught himself to read and write at another level to bring the much-loved novel, Talisman Emperor, to readers. He is a denizen of the Light and the Dark. InVader is currently working on: Talisman Emperor translationraven: Raven was born and raised in a ‘Fine’ country but bound as she is by her love of foreign countries, she travelled and worked in different countries before finally settling down in Zurich, Switzerland. She is a full-time mother and part-time translator who now travels from time to time with her small family. If anyone wants to learn either Chinese or English, Teacher Raven has the experience and qualifications to make your learning journey a smooth one. If you don’t have the time to learn, head over to her novel TranXending Vision for some lewd fun! Raven is currently working on: TranXending Vision! Lordbluefire: love food, games, porn and fantasy-theme stories. Born and bred in Singapore, working with a team now to complete Ancient Strengthening Technique (AST), come and support us~ Lordbluefire is currently working on: Ancient Strengthening Technique podao (aka Daoseeker): Born and raised in Malaysia. A manga fan who also reads webnovels, it did not take long for him to join Wuxiaworld as a reader and eventually begin translating himself. Podao is currently working on: Gate of Revelation Legion: An avid reader of Chinese fantasy, wuxia, and xianxia, Legion has been a long-time reader on WW before he received the honor of translating Monarch of Evernight in March of 2018. Currently residing in Garasene... um... I mean Taiwan, he hopes to go full-time into translation at one point. Legion is currently working on: Monarch of Evernight Sean: Sean was born and raised in Malaysia, before moving to the United Kingdom to study his A-Levels. There, he ventured into the realm of webnovel translation after becoming an addict of Tales of Demons and Gods. Now, he is based in London to continue his further studies in university. Feel free to drop him a message if you have any interesting things to share! Sean is currently working on: The Unrivaled Tang Sect Yang Wen-li: Yang Wen-li was an officer in the Free Planets Star Fleet. Known as one of the greatest generals in human history, and at the very least equal to the brilliance of his Imperial counterpart Reinhard von Lohengramm. Despite his genius, Yang Wen-li was a relatively simple man harbouring no great ambitions. A firm believer in democracy, Yang Wen-li followed his ideals without wavering throughout his entire life. Yang Wen-li is working on: Martial God Asura Qumu: The mysterious Qumu first started translating in the Wuxiaworld forums and steadily made her way up to the website. When not sneaking translations in at her desk job, this mysterious lady can be caught reading manga and daydreaming about life, fluffy animals, and food. Qumu is working on: Invincible MiracleRifle: Miraclerifle is a hopeless romantic who has traveled the world (really the US) for love. When love necessitated his last relocation, he decided to try out the translation scene with his newfound free time. When not translating, Miraclerifle can be found eating (probably ayce KBBQ) with Mrs. Rifle. Miraclerifle has finished translating Red Storm and is currently translating I Became the Trash of the Count’s Family or Trash of the Count’s Family for short. MiracleRifle is working on: I Became the Trash of the Count’s Family Rainbow Turtle: Vietnamese-Australian translating Korean novels. Got into novels with Legendary Moonlight Sculptor and Ark. Eventually got into translating and never stopped. Since then, she has completed a long list of novels that includes Praise the Orc and the Book Eating Magician. Rainbow Turtle is working on: Overgeared Alcohol Sword Immortal: Alcohol Sword Immortal, aka Beerblade, was born and raised in Hebei, China. He grew up reading the four classic novels of Chinese literature and history. As a teenager, he grew more and more fond of Wuxia novels and Xianxia computer games. Later, he developed a strong interest in Daoism and Chinese traditional wisdom. With the help of his real life friend Deathblade, he got familiar with Wuxiaworld and started translating in year 2017. He picked the screen name "Alcohol Sword Immortal" which is also the moniker of his favorite character from the classic game Chinese Paladin. As for why people in the community call him Beerblade, put a beer in his hand and he'll tell you about it. Alcohol Sword Immortal is working on: Lord of All Realms FudgeNouget: FudgeNougat was born in Korea, but immigrated to the United States and is now a U.S. citizen. He grew up watching anime and reading manga and lightnovels. He has been translating as a hobby ever since he was in middle school, as many will remember his name on titles like The Breaker: New Waves, Tower of God, City of the Dead Sorcerer, etc. He got into webnovels through Douluo Dalu and Coiling Dragon, two of the earliest translated Chinese novels. He has completed the translation of Infinite Competitive Dungeon Society, and is now translating The Novel’s Extra as a college student. FudgeNougat is working on: The Novel's Extra Stardu5t: Stardu5t spent most of her life in the US (California) and is now living in Asia for the time being. Despite translating Chinese novels, she is actually Korean. When not translating, she’s either out binge drinking/eating with her friends or binge watching Netflix. Or scrolling through memes on Instagram. Stardu5t is currently working on: Heavenly Jewel Change BornToBe: Born in Japan, raised in Canada. Over a decade of weekly Chinese school brought his Chinese to the level of a one-year-old. The dishonor he brought to his family and the disappointment in his parents’ eyes almost drove him insane. The final straw came when he was helping a Chinese exchange student find a building. That student said he must have been born in Canada, as she could tell from his terrible accent. Determined to restore honor to his family, he dove into his Chinese studies, and after years of work, BornToBe has comfortably reached the level of a two-year-old. BornToBe is currently working on: Nine Star Hegemon Body Art XTB: Ever since he was young, XTB has been an enthusiast of all kinds of legends and stories from around the world. His love of history and myth eventually led him to study Chinese and Chinese history. One day he discovered RWX's translation of Coiling Dragon. While he enjoyed Coiling Dragon as his first novel, it was the legendary Chinese figures present in Desolate Era that really drew his attention. Redoubling his efforts, he did his best to improve his Chinese, so he could share his love for Chinese legends and culture. XTB is currently working on: Archfiend. Category:Wuxiaworld Category:About